QuizGuruR
QuizGuruR (the "R" stands for "Retarded") is an assclown abridger who hails from America's beaver skin hat known as Canada. He is also known as AnigayLawyers. He is dirty weaboo who likes all of the new animes and even went so far as to review them at one time. He makes a Gurren Lagann Abridged. He is culturely and technically uneducated, not knowing how winrar works (and by winrar he means 7zip) or who Nickleback is. Early Career Guru started out his youtube career by creating Shaku Anime Laws, an annoying an obnoxious show about a gaint walrus eating people. After making far to many episodes of that, he then began work on Epicly Abridging Gurren Lagann. He realized however he could not do it alone, and so formed a team of the greatest abridgers the world had ever seen. In his mind. This team made of various personalities of Quiz's mind that he wishes were real. AnimeLawyers AnimeLawyers is a supposed group that QuizGayru runs. He would like to think that group is made up of 5 of his closest friends, but in actuality it is just Quiz suffering a multiple personality disorder and thinking he is 5 people. The personalities he mistakes for real people are: *'Dr. Kanji:' The full on weaboo side of Quiz's brain. Dr. Kanji is also completely insane and would like nothing better to do than to rape you while wearing a stephiscope. *'Toni:' The side of Quiz's brain that has all the voice talent, provided most of the voices until Quiz had a lobotomy and this part of his brain was lost forever. *'Funkytlc:' The feminine side of Quiz's brain. When this personality takes over Quiz believes he is a girl, and does a darned good falsetto. Voices all the girls in his series. *'SliverEmperor:' The Asian side of Quiz's brain. When Quiz does homework this side takes over and does it lightning quick because he's Asian. This side also occasionally does voices for Quiz. *'blazedart00:' One of the weirdest parts of Quiz's brain. He believes he is an elemental hero from Quiz's Yugioh Deck. This personality most likely formed when Quiz Guru was playing Yugioh while sky diving, and accidentally hit is head on his pack of cards. Because all these members are inside Quiz's head, he often goes by Animelawyers online, despite the fact that he is the only one who uses the accounts. (Although it is thought that the Dr. Kanji personality uses the account to post Joshua's from time to time.) Projects Despite having a few to many voices in his head. Quiz is actually an accomplished editor and project leader sucks at everything he does and continues only to be a failure at abridging. Some of his failed projects are: *'Majikoi Abridged:' A project that Him, TruthOrFail, Fagmaster and Mattsuks101 all do. He edits writes and does terrible voices in. *'Epicly Abridging Gurren Lagann:' The project that him and voices in his head make. It's yet another Gurren Lagann abridged, because the world doesn't have enough of those. *'School Rumble Ruined:' Aptly named. It's a show where he and several other faggots ruin School Rumble beyond all relief. *'''QuizGayruR Reviews: '''Quiz, being the massive weaboo faggot that he is, also enjoys reviewing many of the new anime that come out. And by reviewing, we mean praising the shit out of them. Because it's anime, and anime is always perfect always. And yeah, that's like all he does. Video Games Quiz has been known to appear in XCOM. If he appears as one of your characters, you cannot allow any other comrades to die. When that happens, Quiz proceeds to cry and then will shoot the other members of the squad in the face. This was referred to as "TK'd by Quiz" (Team Killed by Quiz) but was later changed to "Quiz just AE'd" (Quiz just Assisted the Enemy) due to QuizGuru's lack of ever helping the team to begin with. See Also *For everything you want to know about AnimeLawyers click here. *Mattroks101 *Assholes *Chiisu (The only other canadian abridger in the world) Category:Abridger